Birthday Surprise
by kmf
Summary: Each delivery was the same. Heero would not be seen on the day of her birthday until after she had found his gift, at which point he would appear looking smug and superior at not being caught at making the delivery


A challenge fic on forgotten birthdays in honour of GGs birthday  
  
(late, but not forgotten ^_~). Also dedicated to Leena for her  
  
birthday, hope you had a great one too!  
Birthday Surprise  
  
By kmf  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Extreme waffiness and potential OOC  
Relena woke up well before her alarm and leapt out of bed full of anticipation for the day ahead. A special day; her birthday. She had long awaited it, for the last month she had started each morning by crossing off the day on her calendar counting down to the big day. While other women bemoaned the passing of years, Relena welcomed the passing of time with open arms.  
  
It had not always been so, once upon a time she hated her birthdays. They had always been stuffy affairs, with formal parties in which she had to shine as hostess. However, after meeting Heero it was  
  
different. The first birthday when he had torn her invitation in two and had promised to kill her had been a little disconcerting. But the following birthday when he had pretended to be ground crew in order to deliver a present in secret had set the mood for all the birthdays to follow.  
  
Each delivery was the same. Heero would not be seen on the day of her birthday until after she had found his gift, at which point he would appear looking smug and superior at not being caught at making the delivery.  
  
The third year he had hidden a teddy bear shaped box full of wonderfully sinful Belgium chocolates in the back of her limo. The fourth year had been rose petals strewn over her bed whilst she slept. She still blushed to think of that, she had been wearing some flannel pyjamas and her hair had been in rollers when Heero had made his midnight visit. Still, it hadn't scared him off as he had asked her for their first date soon after that.  
  
The fifth year had been a gold charm bracelet complete with a teddy bear charm that turned up in her briefcase. She still had not figured out this feat. She knew that the case was empty when she left her home and that she had not let it out of her sight during the course of the day, but still he managed to sneak the gift in there.  
  
This year Relena was determined to catch him out, and had gone to bed early dressed appropriately (thin white silk teddy newly purchased) just in case he attempted to deliver the gift to her room during the night. This was unlikely as he had never struck in the same place twice, but she was not going to risk being caught in comfortable sleepwear again.  
  
A quick search around the room confirmed her suspicions, the room was free of gifts. As was her ensuite and dressing room. Showering and dressing quickly Relena dashed downstairs positive that this year she stood a chance of catching Heero in the act.  
  
Peygan greeted her with a warm smile and a card as she entered the breakfast room and chuckled as she opened cupboards, the fridge, the oven and even the microwave in the search for her gift. Finding nothing, she settled down for her breakfast cup of tea and muffin. He was well aware of her delight in the birthday game and made no comment on it.  
  
As she wolfed down her breakfast, eager to get it out of the way and to continue with the birthday hunt, she reviewed her agenda for the day wondering just where Heero would strike. She had deliberately made the day complicated, making several last minute changes to conferences and meetings that she would attend. After all, she did not intend to make it completely easy for Heero.  
  
Finishing her breakfast in record time she had waved Peygan goodbye and rushed to her front door where her limousine, driver and bodyguard would be waiting. Pausing to look at herself in the mirror by the front door, she smiled at herself satisfied that her appearance was that of a serious politician. (Although even she had to admit that the sparkle in her eye and the flush to her cheek gave away her excitement).  
  
Relena grabbed her briefcase, momentarily opening it to check that nothing was within, before opening her front door and virtually skipping out into the warm morning air. She had gone only two steps when she froze and almost dropped her briefcase in her shock.  
  
Leaning against the limo was Heero. His arms were folded, his eyes closed. His uniform was more rumpled than usual and his hair demanded to be combed. But Heero never allowed himself to be seen before Relena found his gift. She blinked a couple of times, looking back towards her house. Had she missed it? Had it been hidden in some place she hadn't looked? No, she was certain that if there had been a gift inside she would have found it. Yet, here he was standing on her doorstep.  
  
"Heero..." she mumbled, looking around in surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Heero opened his eyes and frowned up at her.. "Working," he said, before walking up the steps to take her briefcase from her numb hands. He swiftly walked back to the car and, opening the back door, he looked back up at her where she stood still on the doorstep, "We will be late unless we leave now," he said.  
  
He was brusque in his attitude towards her, but that was as it always was when he worked with her. When they dated he would gift her small smiles and talk, but when he was on escort duty he was always abrupt and to the point. After all, work was work and he had always refused to be distracted from his duty even by her.  
  
Relena forced her legs to move and she slowly walked down the steps to the car. Peering through into the dim interior, she saw...nothing. No present, just bare leather upholstery. She swallowed, then climbed in and sat stiffly as Heero slid in beside her. She stared ahead as he gave instructions to the driver, then sat back opening his lap top and started to type.  
  
Could it be that he had forgotten?  
  
She glanced at him sideways, trying not to alert him of her scrutiny. He continued to type, his face frowning in concentration his fingers flying over the keys rapidly, the screen illuminating his face as he worked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Relena felt the need to make conversation, anything to distract herself from the thought that he could have forgotten a date that was so special to her.  
  
"Working," he replied not pausing.  
  
Relena frowned. She looked out a window as she watched the scenery go by. "Promises to be a nice day," she remarked casually.  
  
"Hnnn," Heero continued to work.  
  
Relena began to feel irritated. She casually bought some papers out of her briefcase and pretended to start making notes.  
  
"Heero?" she asked innocently, "Whats the date today?"  
  
He said the date without pausing to look at her. Her eyes narrowed in disappointment and anger. He had forgotten. He had actually forgotten her birthday. She opened her briefcase, threw her papers inside together with her pen and slammed it shut nosily. Holding it close to her chest, she scooted as far as she could away from him and turned her back slightly to him, staring out the window.  
  
Sure it was a childish reaction, but she was disappointed. She had so looked forward to their game and he had forgotten it. She felt crushed and angry at the same time. She felt his eyes on her back.  
  
"Relena?" he asked, pausing in his typing. She stiffened with righteous outrage preparing to snub him when he asked her what was wrong. She nearly fell off her seat when she heard him say, "We are there."  
  
Her lips pressed into two thin lines as she turned to stare at him. He had turned his attention back to his precious laptop and was shutting it down preparing to escort her inside. He hadn't even noticed that she was hurt. Angry, she pulled the leaver on the door to open it and stumbled out of the car on the wrong side. She heard Heero's startled exclamation but ignored him and the puzzled looks of the dignitaries waiting to greet her on the other side of the car. With as much dignity as she could muster, she walked around the back to greet the waiting men, her hand held out and her political mask firmly in place giving them a wide smile.  
  
Heero exited on his own side and gave her a glare that should have reduced her to a quivering mess. Instead she flashed him the widest and coldest smile she possibly could and was satisfied when he actually took note that there was something wrong. Turning from him she walked swiftly into the building, her mouth still pulled into a wide smile and with a band dignitaries in her wake all startled at  
  
just how fast she could move in her high heels.  
  
All through the meeting Relena was aware of Heero's gaze upon her, but not once did she spare him a glance. Once the meeting was over and she walked swiftly back to the car and slid into the back seat. She pulled it closed before Heero could sit beside her, locking the door and then sat back and ignored Heero's face peering through the glass. He hesitated for a moment, then slid into the front seat sitting beside the driver.  
  
The journey to the next appointment was a silent one. Heero had glanced once at her before turning his attention again to his laptop. Relena had allowed herself to pout once he had turned away. Perhaps she had done something wrong during the year that had caused him to forget. Or maybe it was all part of a cunning plan to lower her guard. Perhaps the next meeting would actually turn out to be a surprise party. Maybe Heero hadn't forgotten. Perhaps he had been roped into an elaborate operation designed to bring her unknowingly to an event put on by her friends to celebrate her special day.  
  
Relena visibly brightened at this thought and even smiled apologetically at the next stop when Heero opened the door for her. He looked taken aback by her sudden change of mood and kept glancing at her as they walked to the venue.  
  
Unfortunately as the day progressed and the meetings came and went, Relena began to realise that there was no surprise party and that Heero had, indeed, forgotten. This was confirmed at her last appointment of the day at which the young diplomat she was meeting, who had obviously had his aides research her thoroughly, presented her with a large bouquet of flowers in honour of her birthday.  
  
Heero had stiffened when he saw the bunch of flowers being offered towards her, his eyes focused on any danger that might be hidden within the velvet petals. His face froze in an expression of surprise when he heard the birthday wishes, his eyes widening further than Relena had ever seen them go before. He blinked a couple of times before his usual mask of coolness fell again over his features.  
  
Relena graciously thanked the young man for his good wishes, and declined his invitation for dinner on the basis that she had other plans. A lie, of course. She had always kept her birthday evenings free just in case Heero decided to follow up his gift with a personal visit.  
  
Leaving the meeting, they walked silently back to the car. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Heero clenching his fists, his knuckles showing white. He held the door open for her, waiting for her to slip across the back seat. This time, however, he would not let her close it behind her and rather then subject herself to a tug of war with the door (which she would probably loose), Relena allowed Heero to get in beside her.  
  
He didn't look at her, but cast his gaze on the unopened laptop that sat on his knees. The car began to move on its smooth journey back to Relena's home and still he didnt move. Relena, feeling uncomfortable with the silence made to open her briefcase. Heero's hand upon it holding it shut stopped her.  
  
She glanced at him through a curtain of hair which shielded her partially from his gaze. He had turned slightly towards her, but she could not see his face.  
  
"I forgot," he said briefly.  
  
Relena could not help but raise an eyebrow. *Tell me something I dont know* she thought. Heero was silent after his statement. There was no apology to follow it up, nor did Relena really expect one. His admission made her feel deflated.  
  
"Oh?" she whispered, looking down at her hands which still clasped her briefcase closed. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears of disappointment, and blinked them back. She was determined that she would not cry over this.  
  
Heero removed his hand from her briefcase and pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening it making him look all the more dishevelled. Relena thought absently that he ought to press his uniform.  
  
"I have been distracted," he continued.  
  
"Oh?" Relena said again, her voice quiet even to her own ears.  
  
"I have been thinking about us," Heero said, gripping his laptop with such force that she thought that he would crack the plastic casing if he continued.  
  
...thinking about us....  
  
Relena felt her heart skip a beat. This could not be a good thing. He was tired of her. He wanted to move on. He had forgotten her birthday because he didn't want her anymore. Relena began to find it difficult to breathe.  
  
"Oh?" she bit her lip and squeezed her fingernails into the palms of her hand to stop herself fading away into despair. He wanted to move on, he didn't love her, he had found someone else.  
  
"Hnnn," Heero nodded, still looking at his lap.  
  
There was silence between them, both focusing on different points within the car. It was an awkward silence, one in which Relena could feel each painful beat of her heart as she waited for him to tell her his thoughts.  
  
"Oh," she said again.  
  
"Hnnn," Heero repeated.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and turned to him. "Heero, we wont get anywhere with this conversation if all I say is 'oh' and all you do is grunt," she looked past him at the footpath along which couples strolled hand in hand. Biting her lip again, she pressed on. "If you don't want to go out with me anymore, you need to tell me."  
  
There.  
  
She said it.  
  
Now it was up to him to finalise their break up. She looked down at her lap again and waited for the words.  
  
A strong hand grasped her chin and turned her face back to his. Heero was staring at her face intently, his thumb tracing up and down her jawline causing shivers to travel up her spine and her breath to freeze in her throat.  
  
"Don't be stupid," he said, dipping his lips down to hers kissing her very gently.  
  
When Relena was able to focus on reality again, Heero had pulled his face away from hers and was watching her closely.  
  
"...But, you said you had been thinking about us," Relena felt confused. His kisses always robbed her of the ability to think coherently and logically.  
  
"I want to see more of you, not less," Heero's eyes narrowed, his demeanour turning to that of a soldier on a mission. "I wanted to ask you to live with me."  
  
The declaration of intent given Heero turned his head away from Relena and once again stared at his unopened laptop waiting for her reply. Relena stared at him, her mouth opening a couple of times as she digested the request.  
  
He had forgotten because he was distracted by the idea of them living together. She smiled slightly as his crumpled uniform and unkempt hair took on greater meaning. He had been thinking of her too much. She reached out a hand and gently touched his. His deep blue eyes swung up to look at her again, a rare uncertainty flickering in their depths.  
  
It certainly wasn't the most romantic proposal she had received, and in her political position she had received more than a few offers. Nor was it the proposal of marriage that she had dreamed of when she was a child; Heero wasn't on his knees and he was not offering her a ring and an oath of marriage. And if he was, then she would probably have declined.  
  
As much as she loved Heero, as much as she wanted to be by his side day and night, she felt that she was not yet ready to commit to an oath of marriage which meant, to her, a life time commitment. Living together, however, seemed the perfect way to take their relationship to the next level, to test run just how compatible they would be with each other day and night..  
  
Relena squeezed his hand and murmured her answer, smiling as his mouth turned up into a rare full smile before it claimed her own in a deep kiss. As the tingle leapt from her lips to her very centre, she could not help but smile, her eyes closed with satisfaction and contentment. Really, she could ask for nothing better for her birthday gift.  
  
However, Heero would have to work extra hard next year to top this surprise.  
The End  
  
* * *  
  
*Cringes at the sappiness of it all* Sorry bout that ^^ 


End file.
